This study attempts to determine whether increased fluid intake in normal healthy volunteers produces any significant change in stool volume or frequency and if so, to determine the magnitude of the increase in daily fluid intake needed to do so. After a 72-hour baseline diet and stool collection, the subjects will ingest increasing amounts of Gatorade in addition to their baseline fluid and food intake. Data regarding the stool volume, weight and frequency will be collected and analyzed.